Cos I'll Be There
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: AU. Its been a year since Voldemort was defeated. A year since Katie Bell disappeared and left her love behind. Now she's been found. What's George going to do. Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognise and nothing you do.


Cos I'll Be There

**Cos I'll be There **

**_Hi. Hope you enjoy this story and I would just like to dedicate this story to one of my best friends Zara. And this story is very AU. _**

It was hard coming into her flat where she had once lived. A book lay open on the sofa and a pair of shoes was sitting on the floor waiting to be worn again.

But they wouldn't be worn again. George bit his lip in an attempt not to cry. On the mantelpiece was photo of Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Katie and himself. Everything was just as she had left it a year ago.

A year ago Harry had defeated Voldemort but at a heavy price. Oliver, Neville, Cho, Remus, Tonks and so many more had lost their lives. The Weasley family and their friends were lucky. None of their close friends had died.

Angelina and Fred were happily married as were Lee and Alicia, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. They had pretty much moved on.

But not George. How could he when the girl he loved was missing. On the night of the battle Katie had disappeared.

George sighed heavily and picked up the book Katie had been reading for the fiftieth time. He had refused to let anyone sell her flat let alone someone move anything to how it had been before the war.

Today was Christmas Day and George did not feel like celebrating. The Weasley's were having a huge get together where the whole family plus Lee, Alicia, Andromeda and Teddy would be. George didn't feel like seeing them all not even Fred.

It was all fine. For Fred. True he had lost a friend and had taken it hard but at least he had Angelina. George had no one.

A clock in the town outside struck midday and George got to his feet and glanced round the flat one more time before disapparating to the Burrow.

He landed in the living room which to his surprise was very full but very silent.

"George." His mother cried rushing forward to give him a hug. He smiled weakly at her and then joined Charlie on the floor. Molly and Arthur were squashed on one of the sofas with Ginny in between them.

Fleur, Bill and Hermione were on another one and Fred and Lee were sitting in an armchair each and Alicia and Angelina were leaning against their legs. Andromeda was sitting in the remaining chair. Teddy was fast asleep in his grandmother's arms.

Taking in the tense atmosphere and the three people missing George panicked.

"Charlie what's happened?" he asked his voce rising as he spoke.

"Percy went to the loo and Harry and Ron were called into work urgently."

No wonder Hermione and Ginny looked so anxious George thought. Even after Voldemort having been defeated, having an Auror for a husband, especially if they had a knack for finding trouble as Harry and Ron did, was very worrying.

"Any news?" Percy asked as he entered the room and found a seat on the floor.

"George is here." Bill offered. Percy smiled at his brother but his face soon returned to it's anxious and worried frown.

A silvery stag galloped in through the window and they jumped. Hermione and Ginny jumped to their feet casting worried glances at each other.

As expected Harry's voice spoke to them.

_Everything's fine. _Most of the people in the room let out a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding. _But we need George at St Mungos straight away. We've found Katie. _

Molly gasped. Hermione and Ginny sank slowly back to their places on the sofa. Alicia and Angelina stared at each other in shock. Fleur's worried face broke out into a smile.

The rest of them stared worriedly at George. Shaking slightly he rose to his feet and made his way over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder he flung it into the fire and said "St Mungos." In a blur of green he was gone.

As soon as he tumbled out of the fireplace George spotted Harry and Ron talking together in a corner. Approaching them he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He suddenly felt very sick.

"George." Ron exclaimed and hurried over to hug his elder brother. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you." George returned hugging Harry as well. "How is she?"

Harry sighed. "Awake."

"And?" George could tell this wasn't just it.

"There are no lasting curses. She's very thin, I don't know what they've been feeding her." He started as his stomach rumbled. Harry and George rolled their eyes. "A few cuts and bruises and she's broken her arm but all that's being fixed."

George heaved a sigh of relief. "What about her mental state?" He asked.

"She'll be better for seeing you." Harry smirked and Ron laughed as George blushed.

"She's in Room 185. The healers say you can have an hour." Ron added and hugged his brother before pointing him in the right direction.

George stopped at the door debating whether to knock. Finally his polite side won and he lifted his hand to knock.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath George opened the door. Katie was alone in the room and she had her back to the door. She was standing at the window looking down into muggle London.

"Katie." George's voice was cautious and quiet. She spun round.

"George!"

Within seconds she was in his arms, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see you again."" Her voice was muffled against his Weasley Jumper, Molly never thought her children were too old for them.

"Me neither." He admitted softly, glancing down at her. They broke apart and Katie swayed on her feet. The look of fear that crossed over her face did not escape George's notice and he picked her up as easily as though she was a baby and sat down on the bed.

"It's ok now. You're safe now." He reassured her as tears began to slide down her face.

"It was horrible George." She whispered.

"You're home now though." He reasoned, stroking her hair.

"It was Malfoy."

"Malfoy." George spat the name out as though it was poison.

"He took me to the cellars of Malfoy Manor or wherever." She shivered. "It was so cold and they only gave me a glass of water and a piece of bread a day to survive on. Harry and Ron were the first people I saw again after Malfoy kidnapped me. House elves delivered my food."

She broke down into a sobs again and for a while the only sound in the room was her crying. A healer looked in and saw a comforting scene. Smiling to herself she left them to it.

George sat there stunned. How anyone could that to a person let alone Katie was beyond him. He sat there thinking off exactly what wanted to do to Malfoy until he heard his name.

"George. What if it happens again?" she asked.

For the first time George smiled at her. "It won't." he said "Cos I'll be there."

**_So what did you think. Please review. _**

**_Thanks _**

**_Tac _**


End file.
